


Just Another Monday

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, So much fluff your teeth with hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean realizes how he feels and confesses his feelings to you





	Just Another Monday

Birthdays had never been a big deal for Dean. Not his own anyway. He always made sure to pick something up at a convenient store for Sam on May 2nd. He would also try to be less annoying to his brother on that day. He would not sing along to the music blaring from the Impala’s stereo (or not as loudly anyway). He would not make fun of Sam for eating his rabbit food or ordering his chick latte.

His own birthday came and went. Sam would alway give Dean some tools or something for Baby, and Dean loved that. Still, it was just a day like any other day to him. He had no idea why he wanted Y/N’s birthday to be different., but he did. He wanted her to feel special. He wanted her to have a day she would remember.

Dean had bugged Sam for a month about what he was gonna get Y/N for her birthday. Sam had smiled knowingly each time, which was annoying Dean to no end. Why did Sam have to read so much into every little thing he did? Why couldn’t he just want Y/N to have a good day? She was his best friend after all. There was nothing wrong with wanting her to feel special on her birthday.

The day came, and Sam and Dean were finishing up a hunt. Dean had given her a call asking her to meet them at her favourite diner a few miles from the Bunker. He had told her to wear something nice since it was her birthday. He had heard the stutter in her voice when she asked if Sam was gonna be there too. Off course he was. Why wouldn’t he be? Dean knew how important Sam was to her. They were like brother and sister. Dean loved that. Even when they playfully ganged up on him, he loved how close they were. They were the two most important people in his life, and Dean would like to think Y/N felt the same about him and Sammy. Of course Dean was gonna make sure they all celebrated her birthday together. They were family.  

Dean ignored Sam’s sly comments and mischievous looks as he spent a little longer getting ready in the motel bathroom than he usually did. He wanted to make sure she had a good time, and if he wanted her to dress up they should too. Right?

Dean picked the perfect table when they reached the diner. He even asked the waiter to put a cloth on the table and get them a few candles. He ignored Sam’s snort behind him, not even bothering to send his little brother a glare. His mind was on her. They were a little early, which was good. He could order her favorite burger and make sure it would arrive right after she did. Dean wanted tonight to be perfect.

Dean positioned himself so he could see the door, and Sam sat opposite him with his back against it. Dean wanted Y/N to sit between them. He wanted her to feel loved and special.

“You sure you don’t want me to head home? I can hitch a ride?” Sam offered as Dean stretched his neck for the 100th time to see if it was her at the door.

“Why in the hell would I want that? It’s Y/N’s birthday. Why don’t you wanna celebrate it?” Dean grumbled. He was getting annoyed with Sam’s attempts to weasel out of this. Sure birthdays had never been a big deal for them, but why couldn’t he just suck it up for Y/N.

“I wanna celebrate her birthday,” Sam defended himself, and Dean looked over at him. “I just don’t wanna be in the way.”

Dean frowned, wondering what the hell Sam was getting at, but he heard the doorbell again before he could question his weird ass little brother’s motives. His attention instantly went from his brother to towards the sound, and he lit up when he saw her. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he sucked in a breath.

She was gorgeous. Dean watched her with a smile as she nervously straightened her dress. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her in one. Skirts pretending to be FBI sure, but an actual honest to God dress… Dean wasn’t sure if he had ever seen her in one. Not that it mattered. She was beautiful no matter what she wore. She didn’t need make-up or fancy dresses to demand every man’s attention. The best part about her was that she wasn’t even aware of how stunning she was. The best part was how flustered she would get whenever Dean winked at her or flirted with her. She had a quiet grace about her. She didn’t see it, but Dean did. Everyone else but her did, even if she never noticed. She would get annoyed when guys in bars flirted with her, and complain she had no idea why they would do that. She also swore the had no idea how to flirt herself. She would never get mad at Dean for his flirting though. It made him feel special in a way.

Dean pushed himself off his chair, and Sam followed him, whispering something about how he could still fake a stomach flu if Dean wanted him too and leave .

“Shut up dude. You’re staying,” Dean whispered out of the side of his mouth before returning his full attention to her. She was smiling shyly as she walked towards the table, and Dean couldn’t stop the big smile that spread across his face. As soon as she reached the table, he wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. He loved the sound of her laughter erupting through the air. She was happy. He’d done good. Dean couldn’t help but be a little proud of himself as he watched her turn to Sam for another hug as he  wished her happy birthday.

“You know the two of you didn’t have to do all of this. It’s just a birthday. It is not like the two of you celebrate yours,” she protested, but the smile didn’t leave her face as she sat down between Sam and Dean.

“It was Dean’s idea. Not a bad idea but, I can’t take credit.” Sam smiled at his brother, and Dean frowned. What the hell was Sam getting at? Sure it had been his idea, but there was something about the way he had said that. Dean froze, and all thoughts of Sam’s weird behavior left his mind as he felt her hand on his arm. His focus instantly went back to her and the beautiful smile on her face.

“Thank you, Dean.” Dean felt a warmth spread through his body as he returned her smile. She was happy. That was all he had wanted, to put a smile on her face and see her enjoy herself for once. Give her a normal apple pie birthday away from all the monsters and darkness of the world. He wanted to give her one day of normalcy and happiness.

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” Dean winked at her, enjoying the way her cheeks suddenly matched her dress and couldn’t hold back a chuckle. He shifted his arm beneath her touch so he could give her hand a squeeze. He might like the way he could get her to blush, but he never wanted her to feel uncomfortable around him.

The two Winchesters and Y/N didn’t eat in silence. The laughed and talked about the hunt and about each other. Together they were home, and together they were always comfortable and relaxed. Dean smiled as he watched Y/N open her present from Sam. Dean gave his brother a small nod, acknowledging he had done good when he saw the way Y/N’s eyes lit up when she saw the journal. It was light brown and had Y/N’s initials on it with the words “ honorary Winchester” beneath them. Sam always jokingly called her that, but seeing the way she teared up, Dean knew the words were more than just a joke between them. It was a way of acknowledging what Dean already knew. Sam saw her as the little sister he never had, and Y/N loved Sam just like a brother.

Dean smiled and leaned back in his seat as he watched Y/N fly off her chair and wrap her arms around his brother’s neck. “I love it Sammy. Thank you,” she sobbed happily as Sam held her tight.

“You’re welcome Y/N. You’re family. This just makes it a little more official,” Sam stated and sent Dean another weird look. Dean shook his head, silently giving up on trying to understand what the hell was going on with his brother today.

“I got you something too,” Dean smiled, suddenly worried he hadn’t gotten her the right thing. She wasn’t a girl that dressed up a lot, but he had seen her look at this in the window of a shop when they were on a hunt 6 month ago. 2 weeks ago, Dean had spend the night driving, going back to that town and that store to get her the bracelet. He watched her as she unwrapped the clumsily wrapped box, and he he watched her jaw drop as she opened it.

“Dean…” Tears started flowing down her cheeks, and for some reason, Dean felt like he should explain himself.

“I saw you looking at it. I know you don’t dress up often, but you don’t have too to wear a bracelet, and if you like it I…” Dean rambled before she jumped from her chair and into his arms, almost knocking him off his seat.

“I love it, Dean. Thank you so much,” she spoke against his neck, and Dean closed his eyes, ignoring his brother’s grin and enjoying the way she felt in his arms. As he held her, it dawned on him. She was special. She had never been like a sister to him the way she was to Sam. To him, she had always been so much more. As she sat back down and Dean helped her put the bracelet on her wrist, he knew what Sam had been getting at. He knew what Sam had know so much longer than he had himself. Dean loved Y/N. He loved her with everything he had, and her happiness meant the world to him.

Luckily for Dean, Sam knew him well enough to know the realization had dawned on Dean just by looking at him. Dean knew Sam hadn’t been knocked about that much, and he knew the headache Sam was faking was a ploy to give his brother some time alone with Y/N. Dean sent his brother a grateful smile, which Sam returned with a shake of his head, before grabbing his coat and leaving the diner.

“Maybe we should go with him? Make sure he is okay?” Y/N frowned, looking after Sam as the door closed behind him.

“Sam is a big boy. He can take care of himself. It’s your birthday. Let’s take a drive,” Dean insisted as he grabbed her hand before throwing a bunch of dollar bills on the table and dragging her towards the car.

“Where are we going?” she giggled behind him without making any effort to loosen her hand from his hold. She didn’t wanna go home anymore than he did. Dean opened the car door for her and winked at her, making her cheeks flush bright red once more. “You’ll see sweetheart.”

Dean and Y/N drove in comfortable silence. Or actually, not complete silence. Y/N softly sang to the music playing from the Impala’s stereo, and Dean felt his heart race. He loved that sound. How had he not realized how much until today? How had he not realized how much he loved her and needed her before moments ago? Sam had known, of course he had. Dean only hoped that Sam had been pushing for him and Y/N to be alone because he also knew how Y/N felt. Dean hoped with everything he had that she loved him as much as he loved her.

Dean pulled into a small field in the middle of nowhere. He smiled as he saw the silent question in Y/N’s eyes, but he didn’t answer. He just jumped from the car, rushing to the trunk to pull out a blanket to spread out in front of Baby.

He grabbed Y/N’s hand and pulled her down besides him as he laid on his back watching the millions of stars above them.

“Dean, not that it is not beautiful, but don’t you think it is a little cold for this?” Y/N asked with a giggle. Dean turned his head to face her, stretching out his arm, offering her to rest against him.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Dean stated simply, and he saw the emotions in her eyes, the confusion and… was it hurt? Dean had flirted with her since they met, but he had never done anything like this before. He had never offered to hold her like this, and he knew he had crossed a line. Y/N sat up, and Dean followed her quickly.

“Dean I… I can’t do this… I…,” she stuttered.

The words came out of Dean’s mouth before he could think. He couldn’t remember the last time he had said those words to anyone. It didn’t really matter. He meant them. He needed her to hear them, even if she didn’t feel the same way.

“I love you.”

Y/N’s eyes opened wide, and she stared at him in shock. “What?”

Dean took a deep breath as he moved a little closer. He reached out to her, resting his one hand against her cheek and the other on her thigh. He stared into her eyes as he repeated the three words, before leaning in slowly, giving her more than enough time to punch him or tell him to get lost. She didn’t. Instead she leaned into his kiss, and Dean’s world stopped turning. He no longer felt the cold. He just felt her arms around his neck and her soft body pressed against his as their lips moved in sync. The kiss was sweet and innocent, all Dean had wanted it to be and more.

“I love you too, Dean,” she spoke with a big smile on her face as they broke the kiss. A big smile that spread to Dean’s face, and he instantly pulled her in for another kiss, making her giggle against his lips. A giggle he stopped when his tongue found it’s way past her lips, and they melted into each other completely.  


End file.
